


Rufioh gets Cocky

by captainmassivelybriefcollector



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cock Transformation, Inanimate Transformation, M/M, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainmassivelybriefcollector/pseuds/captainmassivelybriefcollector
Summary: Rufioh is always down to pound with Cronus, but this time the greaser has a little something extra up his sleeve and in his pants.





	Rufioh gets Cocky

Rufioh laughed as Cronus pushed him down onto the bed.  Both Trolls had long since shed their clothes and had dimmed the lights.  Cronus climbed onto the bed, feeling every inch of Rufioh’s body, dragging his hands across his grey skin.

Rufioh sighed as he felt the seadweller rub down every bit of him.  Closing his eyes, he relxed against the administrations as his bulge slowly came out of its sheath, just above his nook.  Cronus noticed as well, and snatched the wiggling brown tendril with a spare hand and squeezed.  Rufioh gasped as he felt the pleasant pressure on his cock and started to purr slightly as he squirmed.  Cronus grinned.

“You love wiggling around, don’t you?”

Rufioh moaned between Cronus’s administrations.  “H-heh. You know me, I’m all about that wiggling.” From his vantage point below Cronus, he could see a purple bulge slither out of its own sheath.

Cronus moved from Rufioh’s bulge to stick a finger in his puffy nook, already dripping with geneslime.  “Trust me, by the time I’m done with you, you’ll be doing nothing _but_ wiggling.”

Rufioh almost wanted to ask what Cronus meant by such a curious phrase, but the sight of his violet cock and the fingers inside his nook proved to be  much more interesting. 

Panting as Cronus ran his fingers across his puffy lips, Rufioh said, “Cronus, please, don’t tease, just stick it in, I can’t wait any more!”

With another grin, Cronus positioned himself over Rufioh, leading his bulge to the slit before him.

“If you insist.”

And rammed his slithering cock inside.

Rufioh gasped as his pussy filled up with Cronus’s impressive girth.  Before Cronus could start to pump, Rufioh wrapped his legs around the seadweller’s back to pull him in close. Cronus bared his teeth with a smile, and began to pound away at his matesprit’s nook.

The minutes dragged on as Cronus’s administrations continued.  Rufioh could feel the tentabulge squirming deep inside the cavity of his nook.  He closed his eyes and lost himself to the pleasure, simply lying back on the bed and letting Cronus go to town as much as he wanted.

As Rufioh felt his orgasm approaching, he could feel that his legs had lost their grip on Cronus’s back.  Confused, Rufioh opened his eyes and tried to reposition as Cronus continued his pumping, but when he looked up, his legs… were gone!

Rufioh gaped in shock.  All that was left of his legs were stubs that were rapidly receding into his rear, stubs that seemed to be… colored purple?

Rufioh looked up to Cronus in fear, and he seemed to loom larger over the lowblood. “Cronus, stop!  Something’s happening to me!”

Cronus looked directly into Rufioh’s eyes and smirked. Instead of responding, he rammed a particularly powerful thrust deep inside Rufioh.

Rufioh moaned as the bulge seemed to fill him even more than before, finding it hard to stay focused on his new problem through the intense sensations. As he moaned, he felt something building in his throat.

Cronus finally responded: “Yeah, Rufioh, you lowblood sucker, you’re gonna become my new bulge, is what’s happening to you!”

With a cough, Rufioh spat out the substance that had come up his throat.  It was a slick, purple substance that splattered on his chest.

And it tasted just like Cronus’s cum.

In a blind panic, Rufioh looked down to where Cronus’s bulge was continuing to pound his nook.  Not only did it seem to be getting bigger, but the purple that had consumed his legs was traveling up his body!  In fact, before his eyes, he could see his nook apparently fuse completely to Cronus’s slithering cock!

In desperation, Rufioh tried to lash out at Cronus, but the highblood easily caught the flailing hands and slammed them down on the bed, effortlessly continuing his grind. “Now now, it’s not good for a cock like you to be so feisty!”

Rufioh couldn’t even struggle, he felt so weak from all the feelings bombarding him.  He felt even smaller under Cronus, as if he was shrinking.  At the same time, his hands started to slide out from under Cronus’s, as if they were slick with slime.  A quick look over showed him that the same purple coloring had covered his hands, now dripping with bulge secretions and receding into his body.  And yet, somehow… it felt right.

“Aww, I know that face! You like it, don’t you?  You like the idea of being my cock, stuck forever to my crotch, forced to cum whenever I feel horny?”

Rufioh’s eyes rolled back as his arms receded entirely into his body. He could barely speak, but his lips seemed to murmur. “Y-yes…”

Cronus cackled.  “I knew you were nothing but a lowblooded little slut the whole time.”

As Rufioh continued to shrink down to Cronus’s crotch, his mind began to unfocus.

“Don’t worry, Rufioh, I’ll take good care of my new cock. It’ll be fun to shove you into all kinds of holes.” Cronus’s hands began to rub up and down the sides of Rufioh’s torso, which was rapidly compressing into a flexible tendril, more and more grasping the lowblood in his hands entirely.

Rufioh tried to protest more but as Cronus squeezed him he felt incredible pleasure.  He wanted this to be happening.  It felt right.  It was good to be a cock. 

As the changes swept up towards his face, Rufioh looked up at Cronus, no, up at his master, and smiled.

Then his face receded into the cock and Cronus finally came.

Billows of cum splattered outwards from what was once a trolls mouth, soaking Cronus and the bed both.

Cronus continued to pump his hands at the cock until the last bits of his slime dribbled out.  He leaned down to the bed to give the puddle a little taste.

“Ahh, Rufioh.  You taste great.  And that felt so good, didn’t it? I think this is the best arrangement for the both of us.”

Cronus continued to fiddle with his now limp tentacle, stroking and tracing along the purple tendril, continuing to tease and mock what was only a minute before a living, breathing troll.

Finally, Cronus stood up.  Standing in the middle of the room, he looked at the wriggling tendril, which was much bigger than it had been just minutes prior.  “I think I need to find another hapless lowblood to fill with my new bulge.  It would be such a shame to keep it all to myself.  What do you say, Rufioh?”

The bulge didn’t respond at all.

After all, it was only a bulge.

**Author's Note:**

> My first commission. Inspired by transformationstuck.


End file.
